Words of Greatness
by lovagirl132
Summary: Tenten finds Neji alone in the training grounds. What does this have to do with minds, cut's, kisses, and...great words? Oneshot. NejiTen TenNeji NejixTen TenxNeji NejixTenten TentenxNeji


Me: This is my first NejiTen oneshot!

Neji: Yay...

Me: Glad your so enthusiastic...(sarcasm)

Neji: Hn...

Me: You should be glad I like you unlike Sasuke and am not in the mood to use my mallet on you!

Neji: She Does Not Own Naruto...

* * *

"Hey Neji!" Tenten piped as she reached her team's training grounds, and only arrival seeing a grouchy Hyuuga. She cocked her head to the side when he didn't respond and decided to sit next to him. "What's up?" She was met with silence, his eyes blank and staring at the ground. She waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hellooo? Is the emotional ass here on this planet?" She smiled when his eyes narrowed slightly, just happy to have gotten a reaction. They sat there for awhile before she started getting irritated, and stood up to look around. "So where's Lee?" He remained still, only a slight movement in the shoulders to indicate a shrug. "Why are you being more silent then usual? It's kind of strange…you should've said SOMETHING by now!" A small sigh escaped his lips irritating her to no end.

"I WILL get you to talk somehow! I-I just need to think how!" So she thought, and thought, and still thought when she took a bunch of her weapons and projectiles out and aimed them at the Hyuuga. "You'll have to move now!" She threw a kunai his way and watched as it flew towards him and…missed? Her eyes widened, she NEVER misses! N-E-V-E-R! Her mouth fell open wide as she gaped at him then at the object wedged into the tree he was propped against. _I SWORE that it suddenly jerked!_

_Actually, you're just too stubborn to admit you missed…_ She jumped at the familiar voice in her head.

"Eh!? Neji!? Why are you in my HEAD?!" She screamed, loud enough that the Hyuuga stirred.

_I'm trying out a new jutsu I learned from the blond…what's her name…Jino? Lino? Fino?_

"Her name is Ino" Tenten sighed, walking over to his body and sitting next to it. "So…how does this jutsu work? It looks like your still in your body…"

_It let's me search the mind of an enemy for mission purposes…_

"And I'm an enemy?"

_No…I just like to mess with your mind…_

"You ass…" She muttered darkly, trying to rid herself of any embarrassing thoughts that could be lingering in the back of her mind.

_I've found a few interesting things actually…_

"Shit…" She whispered, looking at the small little smirk played on Neji's lips.

_Why Tenten, I didn't know that it was YOU who snuck into my house and put Lee's clothes in MY drawers and ALL MY clothes in HIS…I'm going to have to get you back for that…oh…this thought looks interes-you're the worse type of person…_

She snickered, as she concentrated on the thought of Neji being hung by a rubber rope and a bunch of Hinata's laughing and pointing at him. "That's what you get for going where your un-welcomed" She stated indigantly, crossing her arms for affect. "Anyway, could you please get out of my head? You're lucky I haven't thrown another weapon at you!"

_You probably would've just missed again…_

She twitched, before placing a kunai right at the side of his face causing the body to shift slightly.

_You wouldn't dare…_

"Actually, I WOULD" She said, before pressing it down and sliding it across his nose to the other side of his face leaving a long slightly bleeding scratch. "Haha! It's Iruka Jr.!" She laughed, and then frowned when there was no answer in her head. "Ne-" She stopped, seeing Neji raise his head and glare

darkly at her causing her to laugh nervously. She slowly inched her body away from him, as he followed in pursuit.

"Ahaha…Neji I was kidding! Can't you take a joke?" His hands grabbed her shoulders, slamming her head and body on the tree behind her as he hovered close.

"What-did-you-do-to-my-beautiful-face!" He growled.

"Hey! It's your fault for using that stupid jutsu on me! You started it!" She said defensively, but quickly shutting her mouth when his glare intensified. He took her hands in one of his and placed her arms above her head as his other hand searched through his pocket for a kunai which he placed gently on her face. A victorious smirk spread across his face when her eyes widened.

"How would you like to look like Ibiki?"

"Noo!! Please! Anything but that! No!" She screamed even louder when she felt him press it slightly harder. She probably did go to far, because besides the place in the Hyuuga branch, a Hyuuga's face was most important. For once Tenten actually felt scared of Neji, so she shut her eyes tightly and got ready for her face to look like (shudder) Ibiki's. However, she was surprised to feel the kunai being removed from her face, and suddenly felt her hair falling down in front of her eyes. "H-Huh?"

"There, payback is done" He smirked then stood up facing away from her confused eyes. "Er…you…look cute with your…hair…down…that is…" He mumbled, a light pink tint appearing on his cheeks. Tenten blinked a couple times, before grinning at his nervousness and getting up to stand in front of him.

"Thanks Neji, and don't worry that scratch will go away in a week or so" She whispered the last part incoherently. He winced, a slow scowl appearing on his face soon after.

"That long?" He rubbed the cut across his nose feebly in an attempt to rub the scratch off. And to think they call him a genius…

"Hey Neji…We haven't done ANY training today, and the sun is about to set so…" He nodded his head, and followed her out. "Well, I'll be going no-"

"No, I'll walk you home" She rolled her eyes.

"Neji, I'm a ninja I don't need you to protect me on my way home" He shook his head, an slightly angry look on his face.

"You may be a ninja, but you're still a girl, and it's not safe for a girl to walk around alone at night. Think of it as payback for the cut across my nose" She glared, glared as if her entire life depended on that one glare, before giving up and sighing.

"Fine…"

So, Neji walked Tenten home until they finally arrived in front of her house, as she was about to go in she turned around to look at him.

"Oh yeah, why did you want to walk me home anyway?" He thought for a few moments, before closing his eyes a large smirk making its way on his face.

"There were a few things in your mind that you forgot to lock up" He muttered earning a confused and clueless look from her.

"Hmm? What things?" She asked. So suddenly she didn't expect it, Neji grabbed her shoulders and slammed her lips on his. Her eyes widened, and her mouth stood agape giving him the advantage to stick his tongue in and trace all around, over her teeth, and across her tongue. Sucking on her lip he wrapped an arm around her stiff waist to bring her closer to him. He pulled back for air, his eyes still

closed, before slamming his lips back down on hers repeating the actions a few times. This time when he pulled back for air he trailed butterfly kisses around her jaw line, before sucking on her neck, and then back to her lips which he kissed much more gently. One last stroke of his tongue against hers, he pulled back and looked at her with his hazy eyes and breathing heavily. The entire time he had been kissing life out of her, she had her eyes wide and her jaw close to falling off.

"You…ah…wha…I…mean…you…huh?!" She was completely flustered, you would be too if a hot guy kissed you and he kissed you in such a way that you felt like your heart was going to explode, and you would never be able to talk in WEEKS. He just chuckled, tilted her head up, and gave a small gentle peck on her lips before turning around and walking away. He stopped again to look at her bright red face as she mumbled to herself.

"By the way, yes, I KNOW I look good in only a towel" She just blinked, her thoughts still fuzzy, before she finally spoke. These words were the most intelligent thing a person would say after such a shock had happened. These words that should have been written in the bible because of their greatness and preciseness.

"Who…wha…huh..!?"

* * *

Me: I felt like being dramatic!

Neji: Heh...you made me pretty cool...this is new

Me: What's that supposed to mean...

Neji: Nothing...

Me: I'm still having a large writers block with Konoha's Mon. High, so I'm sorry the chapter is taking so long! D:

Neji: Hn...

Me: Please Read and Review! :D


End file.
